


Bath

by catpop12343



Series: #IneffableQuarantInk Challenge! [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Bathtub Sex, Bubble Bath, Chocolate, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Drunken Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpop12343/pseuds/catpop12343
Summary: The husbands take a romantic bath together. They also fuck.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: #IneffableQuarantInk Challenge! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687975
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Bath

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #IneffableQuarantInk day two! Enjoy the porn!

Steam rose from the water as the tub was filled, and miraculous bubbles floated up with it. The room was lit by a dozen or so scented candles, and fluffy towels lay folded in a neat pile on a stool.

Aziraphale rolled up his bathrobe sleeves as he turned off the faucet. 

“Crowley dear, the bath is ready!” he called, loosening the ties.

“Be there in a second, angel!” the demon replied. Sure enough, he appeared in the doorway wearing nothing but a black towel wrapped low around his hips. In his arms was a basket, with glasses, bottles of wine, and a box of chocolates.

“Oh, my dear boy,” Aziraphale gasped. “How lovely!”

Crowley smiled, and placed a chaste kiss to his husband’s lips. “Only the best for you, dove.”

With a giggle, Aziraphale took the basket, and set it on the floor. Then, he grinned, and pulled Crolwey’s towel off, revealing a soft, perfect cock.

“Ngkngfhgf! Angel!” the demon stammered, blush flooding his face as the sudden exposure. 

“Oh, relax my dear, you act as though we’ve never seen each other naked before,” the angel replied, slowly sliding his robe off his shoulders; just to tease Crowley before their romantic night together.

Crowley grew impossibly redder at the sight of his husband’s cock. It wasn’t hard, but it still looked so _ tempting _ …

“Shall we get in, my dear?”Aziraphale asked, already stepping into the soapy water.

“Uhm, yeah. Mkhpngkjn, of course.” Crowley shook himself, before following his angel into the tub.

The water was very warm, very comfortable, and very soft: on account of the bubbles, and the perfect, chubby angel that had made his home there. Crowley leaned back, and was delighted to find Aziraphale’s arms wrapping around him.

“This was a  _ wonderful _ idea, angel. I love this,” the demon sighed, turning a bit to hug Aziraphale.

The angel smiled, and kissed his husband on the cheek. “Oh, but you are the genius, my dear. After all,” Aziraphale pulled up the basket. “You brought wine and chocolate. Those kinds of ideas shouldn’t go unrecognized.”

“Ngk!” said Crowley.

Aziraphale snapped his fingers, and all the contents of Crowley’s gift were placed on a fancy tray. “Pour the wine for me, my love?”

The demon nodded, and poured the vintage red into the glasses. He took both in hand, passing one to his angel.

“Thank you, my darling. You’re so good to me,” Aziraphale cooed.

“Skghtnhtgpt! Angel, ssssstop!” Crowley giggled.

The angel chuckled, and raised his glass, “To the world.”

“To the world!”

The two of them drank for what felt like hours, hand-feeding each other chocolate, and cuddling close together.

“Angel~ I wanna kiss you,” the demon slurred.

“Then kiss me, my darling.”

Crowley did not so much  _ kiss _ him, as slam his face against his husband’s. Their teeth clacked together, but the demon quickly righted himself. As always, Aziraphale tasted like vanilla ice cream, and today, he tasted like wine. The heady combination sent Crowley into a frenzy.

“Angel, angel~!” he cried.

“What is it, sweetheart?” Aziraphale asked.

“Sober up! I want to fuck you!” Crowley had already purged the alcohol from his system. 

The demon grinned as his angel concentrated, then opened his eyes. “Well, then, my dear, I suppose you just want to get on with it?”

“Gnyuuuh! Yessssss!” Crowley whimpered.

Aziraphale smiled, his hunger-filled eyes trained on Crowley. “Go on then, love. I already prepared myself for your cock.”

The demon lined himself up to Aziraphale’s hole, already fully hard. “Fuck! Angel, if you keep talking like that, I’ll discorporate!”

The angel chuckled. “Not a bad way to go then, eh?”

“N-no. guess not,” Crowley pushed in with a groan. “Oh, fuck! Aziraphale, you feel so good!”

“Ah~! So do you, my dear. You know how much I love the way you fill me up. Now, be a dear and start thrusting, hmm?”

Crowley shivered. “Ugh, love it when you talk like that, angel.”

The angel smiled, and wrapped his legs around his husband’s slender hips. “Then fuck me properly like a good boy.”

“Nghk!” Crowley’s pupils were now fully dilated from Aziraphale’s words. He wanted  _ so desperately _ to be a good boy; to please his angel. He pulled out almost all the way, then slammed back in, burying his face in Aziraphale’s shoulder.

“There we go~! Just like that,” the angel moaned, angling his hips up to meet Crowley’s thrusts.

“Fuck, angel! Please!” the demon whined.

“Please what, my dear?”

“P-praise me~! Tell me I’m good~!”

Aziraphale smiled warmly, and began stroking his husband’s hair. “You  _ are _ good. So handsome and kind.”

Crowley moaned.

“Oh, my sweet, darling. You pamper me so very much, you make me feel loved, and you fuck me so well. What did I do to deserve such a lovely husband?”

“Aziraphale! Ah~ Aziraphale, Angel!”

“I’m right here, my love.” Aziraphale lifted Crowley’s chin, and kissed him softly on his nose, eyelids, and cheeks.

The demon could feel himself nearing the edge; he slammed in harder, grazing Aziraphale’s prostate.

“Fuck, Crowley!” Aziraphale cried.

“Angel, I’m-ngk! I’m gonna come!”

“Ah- yes! Come for me, Crowley~!”

He didn’t need to be told twice. Crowley’s hips stuttered as he spilled inside his angel, his vision going white.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he returned to his senses, Crowley found himself lying down, and wrapped up in a soft, tartan blanket. He opened his eyes to see Aziraphale stroking his hair lovingly.

He leaned into the touch. “Love you so much, angel.”

Aziraphale kissed him gently. “I love you too, my dear.”

The two of them drifted off to sleep together, cuddling each other and kissing each other softly, with whispered “I love you’s” passing between them.


End file.
